


Мой герой

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: Крис Эванс утверждал, что Стив Роджерс после событий Гражданки впал в депрессию.Ну-ну.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 38





	Мой герой

\- Я как-то забыл сразу спросить, - Баки лежит сверху тяжелым, привычным, любимым грузом, горячие выдохи знакомо согревают кожу Стива. - Пока отходил от камеры, пока коды из башки вычищали, пока руку прикручивали, пока ты со своими переживаниями.   
Баки поворачивает голову, трется лбом о бороду Стива и запускает ладонь в его отросшие волосы. Стива от этих действий прошивает дрожью, захватывает нежностью, и он обнимает Баки крепче.   
\- Что это такое? Решил осовременниться? - он прочесывает густые, растрепавшиеся волосы металлическими пальцами и слегка тянет. Стива буквально выгибает в ответ. - Или сменить образ? - он прикусывает край Стивовой челюсти и смотрит ему в глаза, намекающе приподняв брови - мол, ну давай, удиви меня.   
\- Депрессия, - говорит Стив, не отводя взгляда от Баки.   
-...Что? - Баки даже приподнимает голову, чтобы видеть Стива лучше.   
\- Депрессия, - веско повторяет Стив, - у меня. - Чего-о-о?! - Вот, даже бросил бриться...   
\- ...Стричься, мыться, есть и пить, я понял, - Баки приподнимается на локтях и смотрит теперь откровенно скептически.   
\- Что такого, - теперь уже защищающимся тоном бормочет Стив, пытаясь притянуть Баки обратно, - это Наташа сказала, когда увидела, как я выгляжу.   
Баки закатывает глаза и снова укладывается Стиву на грудь, жарко выдыхая в кожу:   
\- Ну раз Ната-а-аша сказала, - и коротко лижет сосок Стива.   
Они лежат какое-то время молча, Стив гладит Баки по волосам, проводит рукой по его спине, плечам, пока тот жмется ближе, все крепче обнимая перекинутой через Стивову грудь рукой.   
\- Я сорвал с костюма звезду, - наконец тихо признается Стив. Он чувствует, как Баки сперва каменеет в его объятьях, но потом расслабляется.   
\- Тебе просто надоел весь этот цирк, - он слегка пожимает плечами, но в глаза не смотрит. - Нет! Да... Да, и цирк тоже надоел, но я уже давно смирился, знаешь. Быть символом, быть лидером, это все. Никуда от этого не деться, если ты Капитан Америка.   
Стив трется носом о лохматую макушку Баки, жмурится и шепчет ему в висок:   
\- Но я бросил щит.   
Баки выпутывается из его рук и садится на кровати лицом к Стиву, прижимаясь бедром к бедру. Он растрепанный, немного сонный, такой красивый, такой желанный, Стив так его любит.   
\- Ты бросил щит, - медленно повторяет Баки его слова. - Я это видел.   
\- Я больше не Капитан Америка.   
Баки кладет металлическую ладонь Стиву на грудь, и тот рассматривает ее, тяжело сглатывая.   
\- И я больше не знаю, кто я, - голос его срывается, хрипит, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. - Я все потерял и всех предал.   
Он закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит.   
\- У меня, конечно, каша была в голове после разморозки, - Баки звучит задумчиво, а металлические пальцы медленно поглаживают Стива по груди, - но мне кажется, я видел Ванду. И уже точно это Сэм подскочил ко мне, как только закончился первый раунд роджерсообнимашек, и предложил любую помощь. А еще парень, который претендует на звание лучшего снайпера, - Баки выразительно закатывает глаза, - это же он хлопнул меня по плечу, когда мы шли по коридору? И, кажется, еще вякнул что-то вроде "рад за тебя, Кэп", или нет? И тот, который был маленьким, потом стал огромным - это же он махал мне в столовой? Наташа переживает, что у тебя депрессия, значит, тоже заглядывает к тебе. Не говоря уже о черном мужике в костюме _кошки_ , который правит африканской страной, и который приютил тебя вместе с вроде как убийцей его отца.   
Баки раздраженно потирает лицо ладонью:   
\- Боже, это все такая мелодрама, - бормочет он и ловит взгляд Стива. - Я все к чему. Что-то мне подсказывает, что после той драки в аэропорту твоя команда не на островах отдыхала. Старк же повязал их, так? Посадил куда-то под замок, я уверен.   
\- Тони, он... - Стив никак не может подобрать правильные слова, только чувствует, как сжимается сердце при мысли о Тони. Он садится на постели, подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая их руками, и жалобно смотрит на Баки. - Да, он придумал для них тюрьму, но он...   
\- Ты его сильно обидел, - тихо говорит Баки. - Не предал, иначе предательство ваше было бы взаимным. Вы просто... не услышали друг друга. Так бывает. Может, даже не захотели услышать. Вы сглупили, погорячились, и вышло то, что вышло.   
Стив коротко кивает. Ему в общем-то нечего добавить.   
\- И ты пошел за ними, - продолжает Баки, - за Сэмом, за Клинтом, за Вандой и Скоттом. Ты вытащил их.   
\- Они попали в тюрьму из-за меня...   
\- Ты пошел бы за ними в любом случае, по какой причине у них не начались проблемы. Если бы ты знал, что они в беде - ты бы точно также помог им, даже если и нарушил ради этого закон. Я уверен.   
Конечно, Баки уверен - то же самое Стив сделал и для него.   
\- И они всегда пойдут за тобой, ты же в курсе? Не потому что должны тебе, не потому что око за око и все в таком духе, а потому что ты - это ты. И они верят в тебя. Ты можешь снять костюм, выбросить щит, но ты останешься собой - честным и благородным засранцем, который точно знает - где черное, где белое, а где человеческое тепло, поддержка и понимание может спасти миллионы жизней. Мы все пойдем за тобой, потому что света, и силы, и веры в то, что лучшее не просто возможно, а обязательно будет, в тебе столько, что начинаешь верить за компанию - и готов драться за это. Мы все готовы, потому что верим тебе и в тебя.   
\- Но...   
\- Стив, - Баки обнимает его за шею и притягивает к себе, утыкаясь лбом в лоб, - ты всегда был кем-то большим, чем Капитан Америка. Тебе не нужен щит и все остальные примочки, чтобы оставаться героем. Я видел. _Я знаю._   
Стив глубоко вдыхает, черты Баки расплываются перед глазами, и Стив наконец опускает колени и тянет Баки на себя до тех пор, пока тот не устраивается у него на бедрах.   
\- Ты вообще знаешь, как я скучал по тебе? - он обхватывает ладонями лицо Баки и коротко целует его в губы. - Так скучал по тебе, Баки.   
\- Я чувствую, насколько сильно, - Баки ухмыляется и потирается ягодицами об очевидно напряженный член Стива. - Восемь месяцев, Роджерс? Серьезно?   
\- Серьезно, Бак. До самого конца. Только ты.   
Баки в очередной раз за этот разговор закатывает глаза, но улыбка полна такой пронзительной нежности, что у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Он притягивает Баки к себе для поцелуя, нежного и глубокого, а после Баки сползает вниз, к его бедрам, целует и лижет член Стива - и если Баки успевает подмигнуть и пробормотать "мой герой" перед тем как принять его в рот, а Стив от этого кончает внезапно и так сильно, что у него кружится голова, то что ж. Это останется только между ними двумя.


End file.
